


You Can Check Out Any Time You Like

by mistrali



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistrali/pseuds/mistrali
Summary: For a comment_fic prompt. The body swap scheme goes pear-shaped.





	You Can Check Out Any Time You Like

When Beelzebub becomes a pillar of — oh, fuck, hellfire —Aziraphale knows he’s done for.

“Let uzzz zeee how well you rezzzizzt me, Crowley.”

Back away, slowly, back — If he changes now, he might be able to fight one or two of them, but not five.

Hastur’s opened his mouths, now, and twelve sets of teeth drip venom. The other three demons manifest as a rain of redbacks, a hail of bluebottles and a jellyfish three times the size of Aziraphale’s human body.

No flaming sword, just an athame in his pocket, which’ll be like pissing into a firestorm.

Still, nothing for it. He sends up a quick thought-prayer for Crowley, just in case Someone, Somewhere, actually gives a rat’s tail about the two of them.

I’m sorry, Crowley, he thinks. Then he opens himself up to his grace, morphs into a white cheetah, and runs for his life.


End file.
